gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taxi
The Taxi is a four-door sedan-based taxi featured, in some form or other, in nearly all of the games in the Grand Theft Auto series (one exception being Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars). Distinguishable by its yellow livery, it is often one of the most common vehicles on the road. Between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the Taxi can be used to perform taxi side-missions. Design GTA 1 — GTA 2 In Grand Theft Auto 1, there are three versions of the Taxi; the Liberty City version is based on the Portsmouth, the San Andreas version is based on the Vulture, and the Vice City version is based on the Flamer. The Taxi in Grand Theft Auto 2 is similar to an elongated Fiat 500 with the checkered stripe crossing the roof horizontally. Image:Taxi (GTA1) (Liberty City).png|GTA 1 (Liberty City). Image:Taxi (GTA1) (San Andreas).png|GTA 1 (San Andreas). Image:Taxi (GTA1) (Vice City).png|GTA 1 (Vice City). Image:Taxi 2.jpg|GTA 2. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories From Grand Theft Auto III onwards, the Taxi is usually based on the same model as the police car from its respective game: * In GTA III, the Taxi resembles a cross between a late model Chevrolet Caprice and Ford Crown Victoria. There are minor variants available, with darker bumpers, and different taxi lights. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Taxi is a Ford LTD look-alike. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the Taxi is based on the Premier, designed after the 1991-96 Chevrolet Caprice. * The Taxi in GTA Advance has little indication of which car it is based on, but is generally more boxy in design when compared to the game's Police vehicle. * The taxis in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories are largely identical to the GTA III and GTA Vice City renditions, respectively. The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition may appear with yellow, black or grey bumpers. Image:Taxi (GTA3) (front).jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view; different bumper color and taxi sign). Image:Taxi (GTA3) (comparison).jpg|Comparison of two differences available on Taxis in GTA III. Image:Taxi (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Taxi (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Taxi (GTAA).png|GTA Advance. Image:Taxi (GTALCS) (front).jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view; different bumper color and taxi sign). Image:Taxi (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV There are two different taxi sedans in Grand Theft Auto IV; one built by Declasse, based on the Merit, and the other built by Vapid, influenced strongly by the Ford Crown Victoria P72. Vapid Taxis may have yellow, grey or black bumpers; some have rooftop advertisements for WTF, Conjoined Twins, The Science Of Crime, Weazel News, and Banging Trash Can Lids For An Hour. The Vapid taxi shares a chassis with the Police and NOOSE Cruisers; this chassis is not used in any non-fleet car. The taxi lights and rooftop advertisements can detach in collisions. Image:Taxi (GTA4) (Declasse) (front).jpg|A Declasse "Taxi Car" in GTA IV (Rear quarter view; without roof-mounted advertising). Image:Taxi (GTA4) (Vapid) (front).jpg|A Vapid "Taxi Car" in GTA IV (Rear quarter view; with roof-mounted advertising and different bumper color). Performance GTA 1 — GTA 2 Early renditions of the Taxi are generally undesirable due to their mediocre performance. While differing between cities and partially based on muscle vehicles, GTA 1's taxis are generally slow, but compensate with good steering. In GTA 2 the opposite is the case, with moderate speed but sluggish controls, inferior to the Taxi Xpress. Both games' renditions have moderate crash endurance. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Although the appearance of the Taxi between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories varies drastically, the Taxi's performance in all the games of this era may be described as all-round average. With moderate speed, moderate acceleration, light construction, moderate endurance, capable steering and stable cornering (all traits which are helpful during Taxi Driver missions), the Taxi is generally an acceptable vehicle to drive. The vehicle is also front wheel drive, reducing the chances of tailspins when cornering and allowing the vehicle to perform 180-degree turns backwards or forward with ease. GTA IV The Declasse Merit-based taxi in GTA IV is powered by a V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is very good, and the top speed is above average. The brakes have been upgraded over the regular Merit, requiring a shorter stopping distance. The suspension has also had an upgrade, making this vehicle corner more effectively at speed. Crash deformation is acceptable, and the cab can survive a few frontal hits before failing. The Vapid Police Cruiser-based Taxi is powered by a 4.6L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is above average. Its braking and suspension are very good, identical to that of the Police Cruiser; ABS is standard, and the suspension easily handles cornering and smooths out the bumpy roads of Liberty City. Crash deformation is good, and the vehicle can sustain multiple frontal impacts before failing. Hailing a cab In GTA Vice City, and every subsequent game in the GTA III Era, if the player gets Busted or Wasted during a mission, a cab outside the police station or hospital can return them to the mission's starting point. A new feature introduced in GTA IV is the ability to hail cabs. The player can whistle for a cab, and, provided he is not wanted by the police, take a seat in the back and be driven anywhere in the city for a fee. Upon entering the Taxi, the player can use a terminal within the vehicle to direct the driver to various preset landmarks (safehouses, mission starting locations, recreational facilities such as bowling alleys or the Helitours depot, etc); the player can also direct the driver to any waypoint they set, and during some missions, the player can take a taxi to (stationary) mission markers. The taxi fare is determined by distance, and whether the player used the 'hurry' option (which allows the driver to drive aggressively and ignore road rules) or 'trip-skip' option (where the journey is omitted entirely, the game resuming as the cab pulls up at its location). If the player acts aggressively or receives a wanted level while riding in a taxi, the driver will stop the car and run away in fear. Cabs that already have passengers won't normally stop when hailed, but if caught, they can still be used - the player will pull the passenger out of the back seat and hop in. Passengers do not retaliate, and there is no Wanted penalty or reaction from the driver. In GTA IV, the player can get free cab rides from Roman Bellic after the player has earned his respect (Roman will call to inform the player once the service is available). Selecting "Car Services" from Roman's address-book entry in the Cell Phone will initiate a call to Roman, and he will dispatch one of his cabs to the player's location. In the beginning of the game, Roman's taxis are customised dark grey Esperantos (see Roman's Taxi), but as his fortunes rise, his company switches to using dark grey Cavalcades. Taxi side mission Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Taxi is one of only a handful of public vehicles that could be customized at a modification workshop, specially, at Transfender. The modification options (see Transfender article for pricing) of the vehicle include: * 1 color: For the body. * 2 scoops: Champ and Fury. * 2 exhausts: Medium and Twin. * 3 types of nitrous boasts: 2x, 5x and 10x. * 2 spoilers: Win and Alpha. * 10 wheels: Import, Atomic, Ahab, Virtual, Access, Off Road Wheel, Mega, Grove, Twist and Wires. * Bass boast on car stereo. * Hydraulics. =Taxi Companies= *Vice City Cabs *Kaufman Cabs *Mean Street Taxis *Sunnyside Taxis *Borgnine Taxis Variants *Bickle '76 Trivia *In some of the games in the series, Taxis' radios default to certain stations. They are as follows: ** GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories: Espantoso or VCPR ** GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9 ** GTA Liberty City Stories: Radio Del Mundo ** GTA IV: San Juan Sounds (Declasse Taxi); WKTT, PLR, Integrity 2.0 (Vapid Taxi) * In GTA Vice City, Taxis have white spots on the windshield due to an error in applying the vehicle's reflection map. * In GTA III and GTA Vice City, Taxis may spawn without their lights on top. In GTA IV, the taxi light can be broken off by impacts. * Taxi drivers tend to be vengeful, exiting their vehicle and assaulting the player if he or she damages their vehicle; they may pull the player out of their own vehicles, or throw punches if they meet the player on foot. In GTA IV, they may cling onto the player's car door while he or she attempts to escape, until the gaining speed forces them to let go. * The GTA IV Taxi originally had a black variant, as seen in the Vladimir Glebov trailer. Locations GTA IV * A Vapid Taxi can be found parked in an alley near Manganese Street and Burlesque in Star Junction, Algonquin. * Taxis spawn everywhere, except in Acter Industrial Park (Alderney), and in South Bohan (Bohan) at night. See also *London Cab, the British equivalent featured in Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 and London, 1961. *Taxi Xpress, another taxi featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. *Cabbie, the older, Checker cab-style equivalent seen in the GTA III era. *Cabby, a minivan taxi featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. nl:Taxi }} Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Taxicabs Category:Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes